


Breakdown

by PrincelyKnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Just a little thing from an AU I have, Other, dragonstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincelyKnight/pseuds/PrincelyKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn Strider, former heiress to the thrown of her Kingdom, finds herself in the aftermath of making a life-defining decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Another really short drabble I wrote in Culinary one day, this is for my AU Dragonstuck! (http://princelyknight.tumblr.com/tagged/dragonstuck)

You're hunched over, head between your knees and your arms are wrapped tightly around your legs. Sobs rack through your body as warm tears stream down your face. Blood leaks from a gash in your right cheek, marring your once pretty face, however, it completes the task it was made for and that's enough for you. Once long and beautiful white-blonde hair was now cut short on one side, the edges rather choppy, and the reset is thrown over your shoulder. A silver sword lay at your feet, and you angrily kick it across the room, it barely reaches the other side before your nails begin digging into your skin as if you trying to rip yourself apart. After a few moments an all too familiar voice sounds in your head.

 

“ _You are a Strider, Dawn. Now get up.”_

 

You inhale sharply as you remember why you're in this situation in the first place.

 

Your name is Dawn Strider and you feel _betrayed._

 

The room spins when you stand and you clench your fists, trying to control your erratic breathing. You begin a sort of self-talk, your words barely audible.

 

“This behaviour is absolutely unacceptable under any circumnstances.” you start. “You need to calm down and get out of here as quickly as possible, prefferably without being seen.” With that you look around the room and locate a clean piece of cloth, at this point blood no longer spills from your wound and the damp cloth takes care of most of the problem. Patching it up sloppily, you movve on to more important things. Making your way to the wall on your left, you feel around the bricks, tapping gently to find a loose one. Locating a certain brick you pull it out along with the few surrounding it, and qucikly retrieve the items inside the hidden space. Two extra sets of clothes and a small amount of non-perishable foods are contained in a good-sized sack that fits snugly over your shoulder and settles against your waist. Retrieving your sword from the floor, you place it into its hilt appropriately, and feel a familiar sense of reaches you as the weight settlles.

Your usual attire is an oddly bright red shirt paired with black pants and a durable pair of matching boots, but you'd opted for the standard rogue-like outfit today, inspired by the infamous Rory Lalonde, who is no longer allowed in the Kingdom you reside in, but lives peacefully in a nearby city.

 


End file.
